Letters From the Setting Son
by RuneWolfe
Summary: A story made up of letters between Yuuri who is at Blood Pledge Castle and Wolfram who is off fighting. This is a trial story and i need feedback.
1. Chapter 1: My King, My Knight trial

Letters From The Setting Sun

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: This story is written as a series of letters. I got the idea for this when an older friend of mine was reading me letters from her old pen pal in Yugoslavia (or at the time Serbia.) The last letter from Gabriella (the friend) was received in 1991, around the time when the country's capital, Belgrade, was bombed during warfare. Whether or not she is alive today is unknown, so this story is for her, and the letters that may be her only remains.

(Please forgive me for some ooc, but in the format which this story is written, it's difficult not to)

Chapter 1: My King, My Knight

January 12

Dear Yuuri,

I hope you receive this letter, though there have been rumors around the barricade that the humans have been cutting off our communication line. There is no doubt that spies have leaked through the fortifications. So I'll be careful and brief in choosing what to say. I have so much to say, yet in no way is there enough time to say it. Why? Why did I fall in love with a hennachoko? What does it matter now, I don't see any end drawing near, and the fighting is just getting worse.

Weller will scold me for saying that, he hates it when I tell you painful things. He can see it, we all can, the pain in your eyes when you can't stop the bloodshed. Your face gets pale and I know you want to cry. Yuuri, even though you're a hennachoko who couldn't win a swordfight to save his own life, this isn't your fault. It's like I always said, the humans want to fight, and they are too selfish to be convinced otherwise.

But all that must be discarded now, you asked me to send you the truth, so I will. I don't know the actual amount of casualties, but I can see them. It's almost surreal, seeing the people you once knew lying lifeless on the ground. The canyon now becomes their tomb, if time allowed it, then we would give each a proper burial, but with all the ongoing raids there is no way that we can take any chances, we must always be on guard. The sadness does not come right away, if it comes at all. It is almost as if we have lost our sense of feeling. To feel emotion is to make yourself vulnerable. Instead we allow ourselves to become beasts fighting only to survive.

I wonder now what you're doing. Has the war touched the capital? Are you alright? Sometimes I sit awake at night, wondering if perhaps you don't remember us. I know it sounds absurd, but…nevermind. If you receive this letter in good health, then next month will find me in the mountain pass, to there you may send a reply.

Wolfram von Bielefeld

January 28

Dear Wolfram.

Thank you for keeping your promise to write me. I have not yet heard from Conrad or Gwendal, but I suppose they have more important things to do. Umm… that's not to say you aren't doing important things!!!!! It's just that…I … nevermind…forget I said that.

War has not reached the capital, in fact to my good fortune and distaste; it is almost as if it doesn't exist. The citizens go about their daily lives the same as they ever have. Maybe that's best for the people? I don't know anymore, I can't seem to make a solid decision since you guys left. I keep thinking that I broke my promise, Wolf; I said 'no war' loud and clear. Now look what's happening. I'm not cut out for being a king; I couldn't even handle playing baseball on a team, let alone running an army.

I guess that'll be as much of my whining that you can take. I'm such a hennachoko. Oh gods…, did I just write that? I find myself saying that more often. Maybe I'm trying to make up for your absence, it's so weird having the bed all to myself at night; and not having Gunter drag me off for studies while I'm trying to play catch with Conrad.

As for your honesty, thank you. I want to know what you're going through, even if there's just a tiny chance of it helping in any way. I wish I could be there too, though I'd probably make a mess out of everything. In a way it may be best for me to stay in the capital where I can't hurt anybody.

I will write to you again soon. But for now I'll have to get some sleep or I'll be absolutely no use to anybody.

Yuuri Shibuya

February 18

Dear Yuuri,

I agree that it is best for you to be in the capital. We will need a king to return to when we are finally victorious. Besides, you should try and enjoy having the bed to yourself, because when I come back I'm moving right back in. Perhaps by then, there will no longer be a need for me to wear a nightgown. You're always complaining about how it looks. As for now, keep your flirtatious hands off of women and handsome men.

Weller says that winning the battles here in the mountain pass should bean easier task, though due to the threat of spies in our camp, I cannot tell you of any strategies. Gwendal has now been separated from us. I believe he is going to defend the borders of Svelera. If the humans succeed there it will be too dangerously close to the capital. But you need not be afraid, if such a thing were to occur, I would run over the whole of the demon kingdom without clothes to protect you if need be. My hennachoko comes first.

As for your promise, it is not broken. It is not your fault that this war started. I told you that in my previous letter. Do you not have faith in me? We will succeed Yuuri. This war hasn't even come close to the one before you arrived, and no one holds it against you.

Wolfram von Bielefeld

P.S. Remind me when I return, there is a ballad I have learned here, I believe you may like it.

March 3

Dear Wolfram,

What is with all the references to you being naked in your last letter? What do you intend on us doing? I am only 16, and we're not yet married; it's just…so… dirty. Gods forbid you've already named the children! We've only kissed once or twice….i… I can't be a father yet! Unless…kisses can't get Mazoku pregnant can they? Is there something you haven't told me? Don't do this to me Wolfram, although you're probably sitting there laughing, I do not find this funny.

I am glad to hear that the fighting may ease up. I wish this war would just end, then you guys could come home and we'd all be together again, like old times. That just made me sound old didn't it? I didn't think 16 was old enough to have 'old times?'

I'd also like to let you know that your roses are coming in beautifully. I hope that you will return on time to see them. Well…there's not much else to say, except to stay safe. I… miss you.

Yuuri Shibuya

March 27

Dear Yuuri,

I am not pregnant (though if I were I'd hope you'd be overjoyed). But I do not see how it is unusual for me to suggest making love. We are to be husband and wife, it is only natural. As for our kisses there had better be more to come; I will not grow old without intimacy. I refuse.

As for my report, there is not much good to tell. Rain has slowed our descent from the mountains. Mudslides and floods have claimed the lives of a quite a few good men. We must hurry, by the time the sun dries the mud, the land will be riddled with disease. As for our individual conditions, I am unharmed, yet Conrad received a wound to the leg during battle. Nothing fatal, however an arrow penetrated his calf and it was necessary to have a surgical procedure. Now he can hardly walk and depends almost entirely upon his horse, though the doctors say he will recover in a month or so.

Now back to the topic of our relationship. I should be the only one you ever imagine naked, if you must imagine someone without their clothing. One day, my love, we will have to start a family. I will bear you as many children as you would ever want, and will be forever loyal. As for your age, love does not see by months or years, it sees by passion. If we desire one another, love will bind us for eternity.

Wolfram von Bielefeld

April 10

Dear Wolfram,

Your delusional… and unrealistic for that matter. !6 is no age to be thinking about children. And I haven't been imagining anyone naked. And you never answered my question about whether or not kisses could get Mazoku men pregnant. Just learning that they could get pregnant in the first place is frightening and mind-boggling (how on earth does that work anyway. On second thought, maybe I don't want to know) but if you can get pregnant by something so small as a kiss when may need to re-discuss our relationship.

Gunter says that we will begin harboring troops here whilst they gather supplies. Will you be with them? Will I be able to see you again soon? The loneliness here is really getting to me. I even miss Gwendal. His death glares

were at least some form of a relationship. I hate the thought of all of you out there in the line of fire. I don't want to be getting any Notifications of Decease. Every time the maids bring my mail I am terrified that I will see a small note with that black stamp. Gods, all of you come home soon.

Yuuri Shibuya

April 19

Dearest Yuuri,

I hate to harm your hopes, however, I will not see the capital for a long while yet. Most likely you will see Yozak, and perhaps Conrad if the doctors find that his wound is worthy of rehabilitation. Any healthy soldier here is needed, and as I have not yet been wounded, I am included in that count.

I hope you don't truly think me delusional for loving you, its what gets me through this. As for the kisses, no, a kiss would not be enough to place your child in my womb. As for the mechanics of a male pregnancy, I am to shy to describe such a thing in such a personal correspondence. Perhaps you could ask Gunter or my mother would be glad to tell you. All I will say is that it is possible and I dream of the day when I do carry your heir. I don't know why that is so surprising. What is shocking is the idea that human males lack the ability to reproduce in such a way. It is part of our personal value as men.

Wolfram von Bielefeld

April 28

Dear Wolfram,

I want you to come home. I did see Conrad and was grateful for the opportunity to see him again. He is still here and is resting. His recovering is taking its time but is indeed comely along. I know it sounds terrible, but I kind of wish that it wouldn't get better (at least not until the war is over) so that he can't go back to the fighting. I am tempted even to ask you to get wounded just enough to come here, but that is too dangerous and I would never truly wish for you to get hurt.

I received a letter from Gwendal. He says that the eastern villages along the border have been secured and that he will be heading towards your current location. He says I won't see him soon either. The first letter I get from him and all it says is that he can't come back to the capital. There is nothing personal whatsoever. It feels cold. It reminds me of what you said about becoming beasts in one of your older letters. (Or it could just be Gwendal being Gwendal, who knows)

As for our children, by this point I am willing to accept the idea of you carrying our child, it's a nice thought y'know. But… we need to take it slow, I'm not ready for a family yet, just please keep being patient with me. I…love you.

Yuuri Shibuya


	2. Chapter 2: My Prince, My Love

Letters From the Setting Sun

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter 2: My Prince, My Love

May 10

My Dearest Yuuri,

Did you mean those words you wrote? Do you love me? Because if it is so, then I have to tell you that I wept with such desperate joy when I read those last words of your letter that I couldn't even hear the cannons mourning our dead. My heart, my children, and my eternal devotion are all promised to you. I will wait, and I will never push you into anything before you are ready.

I have also thought of getting wounded… I even came close to wounding myself. But on my honor it was impossible. I must do my duty as my brothers do, and hope that that will make me worthy of your love. If you are to have a knight for a queen… then he will be a chivalrous one.

I also must tell you that I am concerned… a letter I was given from Conrart gave word that the blockades at Svelera and Conaste are falling. Some of our soldiers here in the pass are to go and give aide to them. I think with my gathering fever, brought on I, assure you, by this hellish snow, I will not be one of them. I am not fit to travel such a distance in this condition, so I will take my chances here with these damned mountains.

I miss you, Yuuri, with all my heart, and dream of you late at night when I fall asleep in this crowded tent.

I want to come home.

With all my love,

Wolfram von Bielefeld

May 25

Dear Wolf,

Yes… I think I did mean it. No… I know I meant it. Though I really wish that that hadn't been the way I told you, I had kind of been imagining something a bit more romantic, but before I knew it the words had been spilled onto the paper.

Why didn't you tell me that you were getting sick? Have you been taking care of yourself? Are there any doctors there? You must go to Svelera, to get away from the cold. I will not allow you to die without making love to me! Wait… did I just write that? Umm….

Alright it's true, I've been thinking about it, but that's not the only reason I want you to live… you make me happy Wolfram… and I'm really starting to like the idea of having kids. Greta has started making names for them. I'll write some down for you:

Boys:Girls:

Gabriel Isabel

Thomas Aelis

Raphael Rosie

OliveVictoria

She says she's going to find more names so we have more options. I think she wants us to give her lots of siblings… she wouldn't even listen when I tried to explain how we wouldn't be going through we this for a long while.

As for your mother, she is ecstatic, she's been pulling out all of your baby clothes and calling me 'my son's virgin king,' or 'Wolfram's blooming flower which awaits its soldier-bee to pollinate him,' it is quite embarrassing actually.

Wolfram…. please, come home soon.

Love,

Yuuri

June 7

My Poor Yuu-chan,

Forgive my mother, she hasn't had a little baby around for a long time, she misses it.

I apologize, but I don't think I can write very much tonight, I am tired and feeling quite dizzy. As for doctors and medicine… all those things are reserved for soldiers with severe injuries, a cold doesn't qualify. Ah well, I am sure I'll get better soon.

The soldiers have already left for Svelera, and Gunter has come to join our camp. We haven't seen much fighting these past few days… just waiting and shivering. We're all cold, there are few supplies.

Please, tell Greta the names are beautiful…

Love,

Wolfram

June 16

Oh Gods Wolfram,

Your handwriting has gotten so messy… you're getting much weaker aren't you? YOU HAVE TO COME HOME, I will send an order to the camp if I have to.

Conrad was just dispatched once again… maybe he can fill in for you. He was in strong spirits and health when I saw him last, so he could probably endure the cold better.

You're scaring me. With your last letter I am beginning to dread that the next will not be from you, but instead it will be a notice of decease written by one of your soldiers. I can't take this, Wolfram, I can't function right knowing that you are just getting sicker while I am sitting around the castle doing nothing.

Please, Wolfram, I need to see you, I need to watch you recover and then maybe I'll consider sending you back out there, but for gods sakes you need to come back to Blood Pledge Castle as soon as you receive this message.

I have seen Gwendal, and Conrad, and Yozak… everyone but you.

Please listen to me,

Love,

Yuuri

June 28

Dear Heika,

Thank you for an excuse to send Lord Bielefeld home, he has only gotten worse, just as the weather has, and he now looks a sickly combination of gray and blue. We sent him off this morning in the caravan along with the other wounded soldiers, he was not happy, but he could hardly gather the strength to protest.

I will warn you, however, that he does not look himself, so do not be shocked or repulsed when you see him. His eyes are sunken in, and he has lost over 15 pounds. He will need to see a physician immediately upon his arrival, any hesitation could mean a grave outcome.

It will take about a week to return to the capital, so let us pray that all goes well and that his condition does not take an even more drastic turn for the worse. I leave him in the guard of Gunter now.

In Reverence,

Giezela von Christ

July 1,

Dear Giezela,

Thank you for acting on my pleas for Wolfam's return.

It doesn't matter what he will look like, I am going to welcome him home with open arms and if its possible I am never letting him go again.

I suppose I have to explain that over the course of our letters (between Wolfram and I) I have managed to both fall in love and to become quite wife-like. Its embarrassing, but just yesterday I asked a solider who had been to the pass if Wolfram had been wearing his jacket like he was supposed to. Its ironic, but I had always pictured Wolfram as the wife.

I am waiting expectantly for his return and I already have a physician on standby. Celi and Greta have been preparing our room so that it will be more comfortable for him. We have a hundred pillows and maybe a thousand blankets (as there is still a touch of winter in the air… this summer was unusually cold. Its almost like it never happened)

Even the Great Sage is doing his part… although I don't really understand why, he came by and blessed all of Wolfram's nightgowns as well as our bed.

Oh gods let him come soon,

Sincerely,

Yuuri

July 3

Dear Heika,

Oh my Heika, my beautiful divine Heika, if I could make these wagons speed any faster to you I would do it in an instant, but curse Shinou I must be patient.

But good fortune is that we are only a day or so away from our wonderful king. The blonde brat has been more or less silent the whole trip… he eats… throws up… and fumes. My dear Heika, why have you chosen such an unworthy fiancée? Surely there is another, more suitable mate that can be found in the castle. Shin Makoku is not devoid of lovely brides with royal blood. And I am certain that all of them are better-mannered that Lord Bielefeld.

Yet… if he is your happiness, then I would stop at nothing to return him to you. Your faithful servant Gunter longs for nothing more than your happiness. It is the greatest gift that could be bestowed upon any man.

So I will watch over this little selfish-poo and shall destroy even the smallest leaf that should touch his cheek. Nothing shall sully his majesty's future wife.

Your forever devoted adviser,

Gunter von Christ


End file.
